codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Great Day
Another Great Day is the fourth episode of Season 13 and the 252nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with our heroes in Sector 6 as they were getting more data from this Sector Jeremy had asked if any Droids or monsters have shown yet. Ulrich and the others were looking while Aelita was working on the interface Ulrich soon said that Destroyer Droids were coming up behind them pretty quick. Jeremy soon told Aelita to let him take over which Aelita said that they should keep looking for more data about killing X.A.N.A for good and how to destroy this Sector since it wasn't really part of Lyoko as of yet. Jeremy told Aelita to let him take over and she did as the Destroyer Droids showed up to blast them Jeremy called the vehicles and the heroes got on them as the Destroyer Droids were still blasting them out of the sky Mantas were soon called as well by X.A.N.A. Yumi told Jeremy that X.A.N.A finally called the Mantas up and they were soon flying away from them and Jeremy opened up a tunnel to get the heroes out of Sector 6 as the Mantas shouldn't follow them. Back at the factory................................ Jeremy soon told the heroes the data they collected in Sector 6 is useful and it can be used as a program to wipe out X.A.N.A and destroy the new Sector for good this time. The others were impressed with what they did and Jeremy promised that it will be over really soon in no time. Jeremy soon looked at the time and it was 3am Jeremy was shocked to see that and told the others that they should head back to Kadic before they get caught and soon they headed back to Kadic. While they did X.A.N.A meanwhile was making another attack and this time it was using the return in time trips again like he did many years ago. The next morning reached and it was a Tuesday and Jeremy and the others were waking up as usual and Jeremy and the others were at lunch and were talking when suddenly Jeremy got an activated tower on the computer and soon he told the others right away that it was time to go back to Lyoko once again. But just as they started to go suddenly the Return To The Past was launched and everyone went back in time...................... It was the next morning and suddenly the alarm clock announced that the day was Tuesday again and it was weird and Jeremy remembers what happened cause they went through this already. Jeremy turned his alarm clock off and went to tell the others what was going on, Jeremy soon told them that this was all X.A.N.A's doing as he is taking control of jumping back in time yet again. The others were confused because Jeremy said that he made a special program that he couldn't take control of it but it looks like he made his own program and now Jeremy would have to come up with a new program so that X.A.N.A can't control the jumping back in time program anymore. Jeremy soon sended everyone to Lyoko as X.A.N.A activated the tower in the Mountain Sector and Jeremy told them that X.A.N.A has started another jump back in time and he didn't why he was doing it this time. Soon the others arrived and they saw Droids just standing there with some Krabs. Ulrich asked why were they standing there and Jeremy told them that they wanna hold them off there until X.A.N.A has started his jump back in time program. Jeremy soon told to not waste time and just attack right away and so they did and the Droids and Krabs fired back too, but suddenly X.A.N.A soon started his jump back in time and Jeremy soon told the others that it was starting up again. X.A.N.A soon started the jump back in time.................................................... It was Tuesday yet again and Jeremy soon turned off the alarm clock, soon X.A.N.A started to attack and started to destroy the school and make it fall apart the heroes soon found out and they went to the factory but Ulrich and William couldn't go as they were stuck so it was Yumi Odd Jeremy and Aelita as they went to the factory as fast as they could go. Ulrich and William told Jeremy to hurry up as the school was falling on them thanks to X.A.N.A meanwhile on Lyoko's Mountain Sector the tower was straight ahead and Jeremy told them that X.A.N.A has started another jump back in time and they would have to start all over again. Odd said that he would rather not start over and soon they started to fight the battle droids that just showed up along with the the Megatanks and soon the heroes were fighting through them. Soon Jeremy fixed the program and this time X.A.N.A won't start anymore jump back in times ever again. As the school was getting close to falling on Ulrich and William the others soon defeated the last Droid and soon reached the tower and Aelita went inside and punched in the Code: Lyoko code and soon X.A.N.A's attack was stopped yet again. Jeremy launched a return to the past and soon everything went back to normal. Jeremy told the others that because X.A.N.A launched a return to the past himself has made him even more stronger then before and Ulrich said they had to be careful cause the next attack will be dangerous then ever as the episode ends.